Lovers Quarrel
by Sakipop
Summary: Aoba and Noiz have been getting closer every since their adventure to premium jail. So close that Aoba told him how he really felt. Will Noiz drop his calm and collected facade and let himself fall for Aoba? Or will he continue to run away from his feelings? Venture on and enjoy the ups and downs of Aoba's love life.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! Welcome to my first ever 'live' fanfic. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been a minute since I've written anything so bare with me for the shitty grammar ;o; I'll try my best to fix it when I find errors. This sets after Aoba comes back from Premium Jail and after Noiz is discharged from the hospital. After that I'm not following any of the rest of the source material( so things that are touched upon in the re:connect etc will not be touched in this story line). Not quite sure how often I'm going to update this, haven't really thought of a schedule or anything. Ha ha can you tell I'm making stuff up as I go? Well anyway, enjoy the story._**

* * *

"H-Hey I know this is like my fifth time leaving this same message but call me back will ya" Aoba sighed as he put away his coil. It's been a couple of months since he last heard from him. He couldn't help but worry if he was avoiding him on purpose. "What's wrong Aoba, you seemed to be spaced out more than usual." Ren, his furry allmate, asked while looking at him with a questionable look. "Did Noiz seem strange the last time he was here?" Aoba scanned his memories to try to find anything that would explain his absence. "Hm, he was always rather strange. But to answer your question, no he didn't seem to be acting out of the ordinary" Ren hopped on the bed and laid on Aoba's chest. While petting Ren, Aoba gazed up at the ceiling and thought back to the last time he'd seen him.

It was a little after he had been discharged from the hospital. He had come unannounced to his home, which really wasn't out of the ordinary. Aoba would've been more suspicious if he had given him a notice of his arrival. He seemed his usual self, calm and collected. At first anyway. Thinking back, he seemed like he'd wanted to ask Aoba something. He never did however. Granny made them dinner like always and when everyone was done, the two gave their goodnights to Granny and headed to Aoba's room. Aoba was the first to walk into the room, he had started to take off his jacket when he felt Noiz hug him from behind. "N-Noiz what are you..." Aoba started to ask but Noiz started to nibble on his earlobe. He started to move his hand towards his crotch area "Take it off", it was as if his voice put a trance on Aoba, he immediately obeyed. The embarrassing thing about this is, he'd do just about anything Noiz would ask of him. Aoba slowly unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants, his heart rate started to increase as he waited for his next command. Noiz reached his hand inside of Aoba's underwear and felt that he was already getting hard "It doesn't take much for you, does it?" he chuckled as he bit down harder on his earlobe, causing Aoba to let out a quiet moan. Noiz gripped harder on Aoba's cock as he trailed kisses down his neck. When he got down to his neck Noiz bit his neck until he drew blood. Aoba moaned more as he reached behind him and ran his hands through Noiz's hair. Aoba turned around to face Noiz and he was met with eyes filled with lust. It's not that he hadn't seen them like that before, it just seemed slightly different this time around. The two of their mouths locked together and when their tongues tangled against each other's Aoba could taste the iron from his blood. Noiz's tongue seemed to explore every inch of his mouth, the metal piercing on his tongue would occasionally clank against his teeth. Aoba could stay like this forever, if it was truly up to him. Noiz let go of his cock and pushed him on the bed, he took off his pants which revealed how hard he was.

Aoba waited eagerly as Noiz slowly closed the distance between them. When he was close to the edge of the bed he stopped, and fixed his piercing eyes at Aoba. "Come here" Aoba swiftly moved to the edge of the bed. Noiz lowered Aoba's head towards his cock and Aoba opened his mouth to welcome it. In a swift motion Noiz shoved his cock into his mouth, Aoba eyes widened as Noiz pushed his head down more. Noiz let out a low moan as he guided Aoba's head. It was becoming harder for Aoba to breathe comfortably, so he tried to pull back but Noiz kept his head locked where it was. "Don't move." He obeyed, not that he had a choice anyway. Noiz pushed his head more until all of him was inside Aoba's mouth. He picked up his speed, causing Aoba to gag. He looked down and saw how flushed his face was, tears seemed to of appeared in his eyes. He liked the image, he liked seeing him so helpless. " Look at me" Noiz demanded while violently thrusting in and out of his mouth. Aoba looked up and their eyes locked, he didn't realize how into this Noiz was. His eyes were filled with hunger; hunger for him. Aoba didn't take his eyes off him, his heart beat seemed to be in synched with Noiz's thrusts. Noiz's speed quickened and a few seconds later his hand gripped Aoba's hair and his body stilled. Aoba's mouth was filled with his cum, it felt like the amount kept coming. Aoba found it difficult to swallow it all, but he knew that's what he wanted. While continuing to keep eye contact, he swallowed it all. Noiz let go of his hair and took his cock out of his mouth. Drool dripped from Aoba's mouth to his chin. Aoba seemed to be in a daze, his eyes were clouded with pleasure. "Well aren't you going to finish?" Noiz asked with a smirk on his face. "W-What?" Aoba asked while wiping off his mouth with his hand. " Give me a show." Aoba first thought he was kidding but when Noiz was no longer smiling he figured he was being serious. " I-I can't... I-I mean why..." Aoba started to look around the room nervously, it was such an odd request. It's not like he'd ever done something like that before. Noiz sighed and grabbed Aoba's face to force him to face him "Am I going to have to ask again?" A cold chill went down Aoba's spine, he knew at this point Noiz was getting annoyed. "N-No" Aoba gave him a faint smile and Noiz let go of his face.

Aoba was extremely nervous, not only was he expected to touch himself in front of someone else but he was also expected to make it enjoyable. He wasn't sure where or how to even start. Of course, he's touched himself before but in his own private room, he didn't have an audience then. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that he was in the room alone. It was awkward for a moment but he quickly forgot about how nervous he was. He started rubbing himself faster as he played back the events from moments ago, in his head. "Look at me" When Aoba opened his eyes to look up at Noiz he saw how flushed his face was. This was the first time he'd saw him so flustered, it was quite the site. "Faster" Aoba started to move his hand faster as commanded. He couldn't look away from his gaze, it seemed like the longer he looked the more sucked in he got. Noiz got closer to his face once more and kissed him. The kiss was more passionate than usual, his tongue invaded Aoba's mouth once more and that seemed to be the push he needed to send him over the edge. Noiz licked the cum off Aoba's hand "Taste bitter" he smirked.

Aoba laid his head on Noiz chest and listened to his heartbeat. Noiz ran his fingers through his hair "You really cute when you're in the mood" he chuckled as Aoba stuck out his tongue at him. Aoba drew circles on Noiz chest with his fingers "H-Hey Noiz" "Hm?" Aoba started to fidget with his fingers "I-I love you". Noiz stopped touching his hair "I'm going to bed". Noiz turned around and faced the other way. "N-Noiz?" He didn't answer back, Aoba spent the rest of the night staring at the back of Noiz's head. Hoping he'd finally say something, but he never did. When morning arrived Noiz was gone and Aoba hasn't seen him since.

"Aoba?" Ren nudged him with his nose, "A-Ah sorry Ren, I guess I was lost in thought. Time for bed alright?" Aoba turned off the light and flopped back on the bed and sighed, " Maybe I shouldn't have said that"

* * *

 _ **Okay, so how was it? Wasn't too bad yeah? I wrote this in a couple of hours ( with many breaks in between). It's been a while since I've been this excited to write something. Hope it reaches your heart like it did mine. More to come~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_New chapter! If you're expecting and smut scenes there isn't any this time around. Haha, I'm not trying to make a lemon~ I had fun with this one too. I'm finally getting back to my writing days, haha this is fun. Please enjoy_ **

* * *

Aoba woke up to the smell of Granny's cooking, her cooking was out of this world. He gently moved Ren off his chest, which deactivated his sleep mode. " Morning Ren" he smiled down at his friend as he patted his head. At least he knew for certain that he would never leave him. "Aoba get up already you lazy boy!" Granny yelled from downstairs, her voice seemed to shake the house, if he wasn't up before he most definitely was now. Aoba slowly got off the bed, and did his morning ritual. He checked his coil to see that he once again had no miss calls nor messages from Noiz. He sighed heavily, closed his coil and changed his clothes. Walking down the stairs Aoba was bombarded with all types of delicious smells, Granny seemed to be in a good mood to make a big feast like this. " I'm too old to be doing all of the cooking, I do everything around here!" Granny yelled while waving the spatula in the air. Aoba chuckled " I told you I don't mind cooking Granny, I'm r-" Granny cut him off " What so you can burn the house down, or set the stove on fire like last time? I'm old but that doesn't mean I want to die so soon!" Granny focused on the stove once more. " That was one time, and I was younger then. You can't keep bringing that up!" Aoba knew saying anything more was a waste of time because Granny had already tuned him out. "Set the table lazy boy" Granny said while still focusing on the stove, Aoba sighed and got the plates from the cabinets.

"It's been pretty quiet around here lately" Granny said while eating breakfast. Aoba pretended not to hear her and continued to wolf down the food "This is pretty good Granny, if you keep cooking like this I'll get fat you know!" Aoba didn't have to look at Granny to know that she was studying his movements "Where has the other lazy boy been?". Aoba abruptly got up from the table "Thank you for the meal Granny, but I forgot that I told Haga-san that I would come in a little early today. We have a new product coming out this week so I'm sure the shop is swamped by now. The food was great!" Aoba quickly collected his belongings and walked out the kitchen. Leaving Granny alone, to ponder her thoughts. Granny sighed and drunk a bit of her tea.

"I didn't know we were going in early" Ren said while popping out of Aoba's bag. Aoba sighed "W-Well it wasn't a complete lie, we do have a new product coming out. I ju- "Aoba was cut off by the ringing of his coil. He looked and saw that it was Koujaku, which he answered immediately. "Ah! Aoba, I feel like it's been so long since we've talked, how have you been?" The sound of his voice lifted Aoba's mood a bit, he'd always had this type of affect on him. "Just the usual really, nothing new to report. What about you?" Koujaku didn't seem to buy it "Hm... are you sure, you know I can always tell when you're hiding something from me right?" Aoba started to get flustered "I-I'm not hiding anything" Koujaku started to chuckle "You're not very good at lying Aoba, you never were. Do I have to beat it out of ya, 'cause I will." When Aoba didn't say anything Koujaku continued "Well anyway, I called to tell you that I want to come over later. I miss Tae-san's cooking. Even now my stomach is growling for it. Talk to you later alright?" After they said their goodbyes Koujaku hung up.

"Aoba, you seem to be a little down today, are you alright?" Haga-san asked with a worried expression on his face, "I'm fine Haga-san! Just a little tired is all" Aoba sighed, he'd come tired of that question. Why couldn't everyone just accept his answer and leave it at that without prying. "Well we have a delivery today, maybe that'll wake you, right?" Haga-san handed him the package and a paper with the address on it. Aoba took the package and walked out of the store. He didn't mind doing a delivery today, it gave him time to sort through his thoughts. "Ren, can you find us a fast route for this destination please" Ren popped out of the bag and analyzed the address on the paper "On it". In a couple of minutes Ren, analyzation was done "Found a path Aoba, it would take about thirty minutes on the fastest route." Aoba smiled "I can always count on your Ren!". Ren was an older allmate, but he's still as good as the rest. He'd seriously be out of luck if he didn't have him by his side.

"Turn right here Aoba, and it should be a straight shot from here" Aoba turned right around a corner to an alley way. Aoba was taken aback by what he saw. There were a crowd of people huddle up together, more than usual it seems like. Was there a Rhyme battle going on or something? Aoba squinted to see through the crowd and saw the piercing eyes of Usui. Yep, Rhyme. Aoba sighed and made his way, as best as he could, through the crowed. Which wasn't easy, there were a few shoves and swears thrown his way but all in all he got through it in one piece. While making sure he didn't lose anything in the shuffle something caught his eye on the right. When he looked over his blood ran cold. Noiz.

His heart started to beat out of his chest, and he felt uneasy. He'd been hoping to see him, but now that he's here he doesn't know what to say. He'd written up whole speeches on what he would tell him if or when he would ever see him again. Why is it none of that came to his mind now? His mind was blank, his mouth was dry and above all else he felt stupid. Stupid to think that he would return his feelings. Aoba seemed to snap out of his inner monologue when he saw who was standing next to him. A girl. Aoba didn't recognize her. Which was odd because Aoba recognized basically everyone on the island. Most of the people here grew up together, so was she new to the island? If she was, why is she with Noiz.

Aoba backed up a bit to blend in with the crowd. He felt like a creep spying on him but he had to know who this girl was, more importantly, who she was to Noiz. He couldn't hear their conversation, but it must be about something funny because the girl keeps laughing about something. Even Noiz is smiling every so often. Why? He's never smiled at him like that. Aoba felt his blood boiling but he didn't look away, he couldn't. Is that why he's been avoid him? He found a replacement. Then It happened. The girl leaned over and kissed Noiz. His Noiz. Without thinking Aoba moved from the crowd and grabbed the girls arm.

"Don't touch him, he's mine.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think? This one was fun to write, I wrote this one in a couple of hours too. Can you believe I actually write this at work too? ;o; don't tell my boss.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) This one was fun, I hope you like it. There's a bit of action this time around.**_

* * *

"Let go of me creep!" The unknown girl snatched her arm away. Aoba stared at Noiz, who didn't return his gaze. He couldn't read his expression, not that he ever could. For a moment it was silent except for the screams and cheers from the Rhyme battle behind them. Aoba wanted to say so much but at the same time nothing at all. He wanted to ask what was he to him but he was afraid of the answer. "Get away from us creep who are you" the unknown girl broke the silence. Aoba didn't acknowledge her. Why wasn't Noiz saying anything? "Noiz" Aoba finally managed to speak. It came out no louder than a whisper but he knew he had heard him. For a moment Noiz didn't react but after a while he finally barked a reply. "What is it that you want from me?" He sounded annoyed. When Aoba didn't say anything he continued " What are you unable to talk now?" Why was he being so hateful? He'd seen this side of him before. When they first met he'd been like this. Closed off. "Noiz baby we should leave, the battle is coming to an end and it wasn't very good to begin with" the unknown girl said trying to calm him down. She tried to grab his arm but he didn't budge. " I was just worried about you, i'm sorry" Aoba whispered while avoiding his gaze.

He felt like his eyes were burning and it was becoming harder to breathe. Aoba knew if he didn't leave right away, he'd most likely end up crying. When Aoba turned around to leave Noiz grabbed his arm "I didn't say you could leave". Noiz looked at the girl "I'll meet you later, leave" the girl tried to protest but stopped when he started to glare at her. "O-Okay call me later?" She shot Aoba an annoyed look and disappeared into the crowd. Noiz looked back at Aoba "Are you crying?" Aoba tried to hold it in, he really did. He wiped his face with his jacket sleeve "Why do you hate me, what did I do so wrong?" Aoba felt like a young child, who was being punished for something they didn't do. Noiz didn't answer. Aoba tried to shake off his grip but his hand wouldn't budge. "L-Let go" Aoba said through his hiccups. " I thought you wanted my attention, you have it." Why was he doing this? Did he truly hate him this much? "Who is she to you" While trying, and failing, to shut off the water works Aoba turned and met Noiz's gaze. "That's really none of your business" Aoba blood began to boil "Why was she all over you?" Noiz rolled him eyes " What's it to you i'm not yours." Aoba felt his heart start to get heavy. He was right, he wasn't his. No matter how much he wanted him to be. "A-Ah right" Aoba's gaze fell to the floor. Noiz sighed, "Lets go" Aoba looked up with a questionable look. Noiz started to walk and pulled Aoba with him away from the crowd.

He lead him towards another alleyway that was deserted and pushed him against the wall. Aoba wasn't sure where Noiz was going with this. " This is what you wanted isn't it?" He said while unzipping his pants, " A-Ah What?" Noiz smirked "Don't play dumb, unless you've found someone else to do it with" Aoba started to blush "O-Of course not" Noiz got closer "Good because you belong to me" Belong to him? "I don't understand" Aoba said giving him a questionable look. " Kneel" Without even missing a beat Aoba dropped to his knees, and gazed up at Noiz. "Good boy" Noiz patted his head, " Now open your mouth" Again Aoba did as he was told, and as soon as he did Noiz stuck his cock inside. He let out a low moan as Aoba sucked. Does this mean that they were together now? He did say he belonged to him. Noiz moved forward so that all of his cock was inside of Aoba's mouth. As he hit the back of his throat Aoba started to gag. "You must really like it" Noiz said while still thrusting. When Aoba didn't respond he gripped his hair "Answer". Since Noiz didn't let him take it out of his mouth he tried to talk the best he could. "..o.." Noiz started to laugh " I'm sorry what was that?" Aoba tried again "I do" although it was still muffled Noiz still heard it. " You know what I think you'll really like?" Noiz pulled out of his mouth, which left Aoba coughing and breathing heavily, "Stand up and turn around". Aoba did as he was told, while still trying to catch his breath Noiz got behind him, unbuckled his pants, and slid them off. "N-Noiz what are you d-" before Aoba could finish, Noiz rammed his cock inside of him.

Aoba cried out in pain, " I guess i should have warned you" Noiz continued to go in and out of Aoba, as both of their moans filled the alleyway. The faster and harder Noiz went the tighter Aoba would squeeze him. It was the first time Aoba had felt such ecstasy, and he was happy that he could feel it with Noiz. Noiz grabbed his hair, to force his head back and bit his neck. " Noiz!" Aoba moaned out his name as Noiz continued to bite his neck harder. Noiz reached from in front of Aoba and grabbed his cock, making him jolt. "N-Noiz don't I'm going to..." Noiz started to rub his cock and moments later Aoba moaned out Noiz's name once more and came on his hand. Which resulted in Noiz cumming too.

Aoba slid down to the floor and tried his best to catch his breath. Noiz started to put pull up his pants " I'm sleeping with her you know" Aoba looked up " But you said I was yours" he still felt kind of dizzy from the ordeal. " Well yes you are, but I never said I was yours" Aoba's furrowed his brow "That hardly seems fair". Noiz shrugged " Then leave. This is the way I do things" Aoba slowly got off the floor and started to put his pants back on, "Why can't you just be with me?" Noiz seemed to think about it for a bit, and when he was satisfied with the answer he thought of he replied " Because this is the way I am. If you want any type of 'relationship' with me at all, you'll have to accept that or find someone else." How could he accept that? Why is it so hard to have just one person? When Aoba didn't say anything he continued " You did say you loved me right? Or were you just lying?" Aoba's face started to turn red when he thought about when declared his love to him so many months ago, "I will never lie about something like that". Noiz arched an eyebrow "So what do you say?"

Aoba did love him, that much he was sure about. What he wasn't sure about was this arrangement. He'd wanted Noiz for himself, not to share. But if this was the only thing that would keep him from leaving, he must go along with it. "S-Sure". He felt pathetic that he had to agree to such an awful agreement just to be near him, but it was better than nothing. Right?

"Aoba the package" Ren popped out of his bag, which startled Aoba, and reminded him about the delivery. "I completely forgot.." Aoba looked at the time on his coil and saw that it was way past the due time. Noiz picked up the package "then lets go". They walked in silence for what seemed like a long time until Aoba broke the silence, "Please don't leave me". Aoba felt like a lost puppy and it made him feel disgusting. But he didn't want him to leave again, he really didn't want to be alone anymore. Noiz was quiet for a moment, then he spoke " I can't make any promises but I'll try not to. Unless you give me a reason to that is". This didn't really reassure Aoba at all, but he was glad that he replied. When they got to the address, delivered the package and apologized for the delay, they started their way home.

"Granny asked about you, you know" Aoba said while gazing up at the night sky. When Noiz looked over at Aoba, and saw how much his eyes were sparkling at the stars it made him chuckle. "Hey Aoba." Aoba stopped and turn around "Ye-" when he turned around his mouth was met with Noiz's. Then he felt it again, the passionate kiss from before. Was he looking too much into it? Was it just a regular kiss for Noiz? Before he could savior the kiss even more Noiz abruptly stopped. "I'll see you later alright?" Without waiting for a reply Noiz, turned the opposite direction and walked away "Good night Noiz!" Aoba yelled out as Noiz waved without turning back around. That was odd. He seemed different, for a split second.

* * *

 **Alrighty~ That's the end of this chapter. I hope I don't burn myself out making these so fast blah. And like always, I hope you enjoyed it. If you see any grammar errors or spelling errors gommen I'll fix them as soon as I notice them LOL (◕‿◕✿)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! I didn't intend for the next chapter to take this long to come out. This one is a bit longer than the others!**

* * *

Noiz wasn't sure why he treated Aoba the way he did. Maybe he was hoping he would leave him alone if he was cruel enough. The love confession made him furious. How could he love him? Aoba didn't know him. He didn't even know his real name. His naivety pisses him off even more. How could he possibly be the oldest between the two? He's an idiot. The complete opposite of him in every way. But why was it impossible to get him out of his head? Even when he dodged his calls for months he still couldn't forget about him. His undying loyalty to him was amusing, the way he reacted when he saw him with her turned him on. He'd never seen him so possessive.

His coil started to buzz and when he checked the message it was from the girl

 _"Hey why didn't you call me? Are you alright, did the creep try to hurt you? Who was that anyway, why did he know you name? Call me please!"_

Noiz rolled his eyes. He only started messing with her because he was bored, but now he had come to regret it. She's even more of a nuisance than Aoba was. She was clingy and very talkative. She wasn't very good at listening either.

 _"Leave me alone."_

Moments later his coil buzzed again

 _" :( why are you being mean?"_

Noiz closed his coil and sighed. He didn't know where he was walking to, he didn't feel like going home. He hasn't been sleeping well lately, usually walking helped clear his head but not even that was working anymore. Why was he the way he was? If he was someone else he wouldn't hang out with someone like him. Not even his own family liked him. The moment the thought crossed his mind he froze. His family. Something he hasn't thought about in a long time. Why did he think of them just now? He was certain that he didn't cross their minds ever. It's been how long since he left? Not even a call from them. Noiz ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but think back to when he was home with them. No, he wouldn't consider that home. Prison. He thought back to when he was at that prison. How they wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. He wondered if they were even aware he was no longer there; probably not. A wave of despair washed over him. Noiz didn't like remembering those type of things, it takes him back to a place where he didn't like venturing.

 _"You're pathetic"_ the thought echoed inside of Noiz's head. No matter how bad his family may have treated him, it was never as bad as how he treated himself. He was used to those type of thoughts by now, after all the voice was right. He was indeed pathetic. Noiz felt his cheek get wet and when he brushed it with his hand, he found that he was crying. He didn't understand why he was. He knelt down and hugged his knees to his chest.

" _You truly are pathetic"_ the voice echoed in his mind again. All he could do is chuckle sadly. How isn't it true? Here he was; alone in the middle of the night crying by himself. His head throbbed as the voice continued to berate him in his head. " _Of course he was lying about loving you, how could he?_ " Noiz's tears continued to roll down his cheek as he nodded and agreed with everything the voice spouted at him. He deserved this, what's the point of stopping it now?

It felt like Noiz was in the same position for at least an hour before he got back up again. At this point, the voice had quiet down and Noiz was once again alone. He started to walk again; he still didn't know where he was going. He felt worthless and empty. Before he knew it he saw that he was in front of a familiar house. He saw that the lights were still on, so he was most likely still up. Did he had any right to bother him? After the way he treated him, is it okay to come to him now? Noiz was about to knock on the door when he saw them in the window. Oh, he seemed to be busy with someone else. Noiz shook his head, his initial thought was correct. He didn't have a right to be there. Noiz opened his coil

 _"I'm coming over"_ a few seconds later his coil buzzed

 _" really! I'll be waiting!"_

Noiz closed his coil and turned in the opposite direction and started to walk. At least when he was with her, he didn't feel guilty.

* * *

When Aoba opened the door he was greeted with a familiar voice "Aoba there you are!" Koujaku yelled while hugging him. " Ah Koujaku I forgot you said you were coming today!" Aoba said while trying to take off his shoes and receive his forceful hug at the same time. "You're late you lazy boy, where have you been!" Granny yelled from the kitchen. Aoba nervously scratched his head " A-Ah i actually got lost on a delivery". They both walked into the kitchen and Granny rolled her eyes " Not only are you lazy, you're also stupid too? How could I be so lucky. Set the table!"

As they were eating Koujaku told them about how his day went and of course how great the food was. No matter how many times Koujaku had eaten Granny's food, he'd always make it a point to tell her how amazing it is. It made Aoba smile, it felt like they were a real family. "You should have seen this guy's hair today, it looked like he hasn't washed it in years!" Koujaku chuckled as he showed them pictures of the guy's hair. "Holy hell that's disgusting!" Aoba said while putting his fork down, he no longer had an appetite. " Not at the table!" Granny snapped while glaring at Koujaku " Ah sorry Tae-san, I had to show them my explanation wasn't good enough!"

When they were done Koujaku gathered the dishes and started to wash them "I wish you were my grandson! Look this is how you're supposed to be treating me!" Granny glared at Aoba, Aoba chuckled " I do that sometimes too!" Granny snorted and walked to her room. "I'll meet you upstairs!" Koujaku said while Aoba was heading upstairs. Aoba closed the door behind him and took Ren out of his bag. " Aoba, you seem to have a mark on your neck?" Ren said when he was activated on. Aoba looked in the mirror and saw that he had a red bite mark on his neck. His face immediately flushed. "A-Ah how long has that been there!" As he was investigating his bite mark the door flung open, and he hid it with his hand.

"Whatcha hiding there Aoba?" Koujaku grinned while closing the door, " H-Hiding? what do you mean?" He started to chuckle nervously. Koujaku launched himself on him and tried to pull away his hand " Why must you keep secrets I thought we were friends!" He said playfully " I have no secrets to keep" Aoba said while trying to keep his hand in place. But like always, Koujaku soon overpowered him and moved his hand away. "Who gave you that? Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Aoba felt like his face was going to burn off "T-That's none of your business!" He pushed Koujaku off him and sat up straight. Koujaku sighed "It's from that stupid kid, isn't it?" Aoba didn't say anything "What was his name again... Noiz isn't it?" "Possibly" Aoba finally said, Koujaku shook his head. "You should probably be careful with him, he seems like trouble" Aoba started to get annoyed "You don't know him! He isn't that bad" Koujaku rolled his eyes " And you do? I get the feeling you know just as much about him as I do". He was right. Aoba really didn't know much about him, now that he thought about it. He wasn't even sure if 'Noiz' was even his real name. Aoba sighed "Ah.. you're right. I don't really know much about him but" Aoba turned his head to face Koujaku " I do know that he isn't a bad person. He's abrasive sometimes but he's not bad. Don't you trust my judgment?" Koujaku didn't say anything for a while. He has been friends with Aoba for a really long time and this was the first time he'd seen him so serious. Yeah, the kid was a brat but if he meant this much to Aoba maybe he wasn't as bad as he had thought. Koujaku slapped Aoba's back and grinned " Of course I trust your judgement, now cheer up and let me finish my story!" Kojaku's grin made Aoba grin. He really did cherish their relationship.

Aoba woke up to the smell of breakfast. This time he could tell that Granny wasn't the one cooking. Usually when Kojaku slept over the next morning he would cook breakfast, well at least he'd 'try' to. Kojaku wasn't a bad cook per-say, but there's a reason why his main job isn't a chef. When he walked downstairs he heard Granny barking orders " You're cooking that for too long, just let me do it!" " Tae-san, please! I'm cooking for you today sit down at the table" when Aoba turned the corner into the kitchen he saw Kojaku wearing Granny's apron and her hand was on her hips. "Ah good morning Aoba! Breakfast will be ready soon" "Breakfast is ready now! Turn the stove off" Aoba couldn't help but laugh, he enjoyed them so much. Maybe they weren't an 'actual' family but he felt like they were.

After breakfast was finally done, both Aoba and Kojaku headed out to go to work. They had said their goodbyes and set off in different directions. "Aoba the scar is still noticeable" Ren said when he popped out of his bag. "W-What I completely forgot about it, hopefully no one notices." Aoba sighed " It's way too big to miss" Aoba shot him a glare " You didn't have to point that out" Aoba combed his hair with his hands and covered the mark with his hair. For once he was glad to have long hair. When he got to the shop he was greeted by the annoying trio.

"Look Aoba's here!" Mio, the eldest, said while pointing. They all changed their view from Bojin-kun, which he was grateful for and ran away, to Aoba. "You guys are here again; don't you guys have homes?" Aoba said while jumping over the counter. Mio shook her head "Why would we mess up our house when we can mess up here?" she looked around and saw that the robot had run away "HEY WHERE DID HE GO?" And just like that, they had forgotten his existence. They ran around the store to look for Bojin-kun, who had since then hidden somewhere around the shop. Aoba sighed, well at least they haven't br-

 **-CRASH-**

Before Aoba could finish his thought, there were a loud crash coming from the direction the children had ran to. "HEY, CUT IT OUT, LEAVE IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE A MESS!" Aoba yelled in their direction, which they ignored. He got up from his seat but as soon as he did Haga-san had walked through the door. "What's all the commotion?" Haga-san looked around and saw the trio. He sighed, he didn't have to look around to know that his shop was in a complete mess. Haga-san was a very patient man, but even he had his limits. Haga-san cleared his throat and spoke very calmly "Oh dear children didn't your parents every teach you any manners?" Nao turned around and grinned "And didn't your parents every teach you how to take care of your hair; baldy!" the moment he spoke that last word the other two siblings hit him "D-Don't!" the trio looked at Haga-san.

Aoba sighed and watched the show. "B-Baldy?" Haga-san fixed a gentle smile on his face. He seemed to be trembling. How haven't they realized by now that, this is his buzz word. Aoba chuckled to himself. Mio grabbed her siblings "A-Ah I believe I hear mother calling for us!" the trio ran passed Haga-san while he was still trembling and mumbling to himself. He stayed like that for a good minute before Aoba spoke up "A-Ah Haga-san, they seemed to have left already. Are you alright?" Haga-san snapped himself out of his rage-induced trance "Oh of course!" He cleared his throat "Speaking of alright. What happened yesterday with the delivery? You never came back" Aoba's face flushed when the images of what happened the night before flashed in his head. "A-Ah, I actually got pretty lost. Even with Ren's help we couldn't find our way back" Ren glared at him when he heard that he had mentioned his name. Haga-san seemed to of accepted the excuse "That sounds pretty scary, you should probably think about getting a newer allmate, they have better GPS Aoba." Aoba chuckled nervously. There was nothing wrong with the one he had.

Haga-san had come in to drop off a few things and he left again, leaving Aoba alone again. It was a usual day; creepy callers here and there, same few customers buying a couple of things. It's not that Aoba minded this job or anything, but it was kind of boring. But it was easy, so what more could he ask for, right? The bell sounded, indicating that someone had entered the store. "A-Ah welcome!" Aoba said without looking up. "Such a warm welcome" The voice sounded so familiar. Aoba's head shot up and he was met with piercing eyes. Noiz spotted the bite mark on his neck "Oh I didn't mean to make such a big mark" When Aoba saw what he was referring to his face started to turn red, and he moved his hair to cover it again. "I-It's not that big" Aoba chuckled nervously. Noiz got closer to the counter "I could make it bigger" Aoba opened his mouth to speak but the bell sounded once more. "Noiz where did you goo!" In came in the girl from before.

Noiz seemed annoyed by her. When the girl saw Aoba, she gasped "It's that creepy guy again!" She got closer to Noiz and hugged his arm. "My name is Aoba!" Aoba said while rolling his eyes. Yeah it was weird for him to grab her arm but that didn't make him creepy! What about her did Noiz like? Why did he have to share him with her anyway? "Noiz why are we in this shop, there's nothing but junk here!" Noiz sighed "Then why don't you just stay outside" he really didn't seem like her presence, Aoba couldn't understand their relationship. The girl made an exaggerated sigh "How long are you going to be" Noiz turned to her "You're starting to annoy me" The girl chuckled nervously and headed outside.

"You don't seem to like her very much" Aoba said as soon as the girl left. "Does it really matter if I like her or not?" Noiz shrugged "I would assume the person you date is someone you actually like". Noiz was hard to understand, he did many things that seldom made sense to Aoba. "I never said I was dating her. She has something I want, and I have something she wants. It's that simple" Noiz said matter-of-factly. "Is that how you see our relationship too?" Aoba couldn't stop himself from asking. He was thinking it but he didn't exactly want to say it out loud. He was afraid of what the answer may be. He knew that he didn't mean much to Noiz but for him to confirm his fears would still hurt. "I do not." The answer shocked Aoba, he couldn't help but ask his other question that he so desperately wanted the answer to "S-So how do you see it?" Noiz caressed Aoba's face and lightly kissed his lips.

Even though Noiz never really said much. His kisses were always so passionate. Aoba wasn't sure if that was truly the case or if he was wishing for it to be more than what it was. Noiz gazed into Aoba's eyes, and Aoba saw a hint of sadness. "Noiz are you alright" Aoba whispered, before Noiz could answer the bell sounded once again and he let go of his face. "Are you done?" The girl peeked her head into the shop, Noiz started to walk towards the door "Yeah, I am". The girl ducked out again and Noiz turned around "I'll talk to you later okay?" he gave him a faint smile, but it didn't seem very genuine to Aoba. "H-Hey Noiz, uh. Is 'Noiz' really your first name? Before closing the door behind him he answered "No, It's not."

Aoba couldn't get the look he saw in Noiz's eyes out of his head. He seemed so sad, it seemed like he wanted to tell him something. Aoba sighed, while looking up at his ceiling in his room. His coil buzzed, he opened it and saw that it was from Noiz

 _"Can you meet me?"_

* * *

 ** _That's it! Hope you enjoyed this one._**


End file.
